elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Primary Antagonists
Primary Antagonists are the main enemies of a questline, side quest, or miscellaneous quest. Main quests *Jagar Tharn – Primary antagonist of . *Woodborne – Primary antagonist of . *Amiel Richton – Primary antagonist of *Dagoth Ur – Primary antagonist of . **Almalexia – Primary antagonist of . **Hircine – Primary antagonist of . *Quintus Varus – Primary antagonist of . *Gehenoth – Primary antagonist of . *Shadow of Conflict – Primary antagonist of . *Mehrunes Dagon – Primary antagonist of , , and . **Umaril – Primary antagonist of . **Jyggalag – Primary antagonist of . *Alduin – Primary antagonist of . **Harkon – Primary antagonist of . **Miraak – Primary antagonist of . *Molag Bal – Primary antagonist of . **General Malivus – Primary antagonist of . **King Kurog – Primary antagonist of . **Nicolas – Primary antagonist of . **Primate Artorius – Primary antagonist of . **Clavicus Vile – Primary antagonist of . **Nocturnal – Primary antagonist of and . **Kassandra – Primary antagonist of . **Kaalgrontiid – Primary antagonist of and *Lord Naarifin – Primary antagonist of . **Uther Nere – Primary antagonist of The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood. **Mecinar – Primary antagonist of Return to Clockwork City. *Celemaril Light-Bringer - Primary antagonist of . Side quests, faction quests, and Daedric quests Arena * Daggerfall *Lord K'avar – Primary antagonist of the Fighters Guild questline. Morrowind *Sjoring Hard-Heart – Primary antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline, as well as the Fighters Guild if one sides with Percius Mercius. *Gentleman Jim Stacey – Primary antagonist of Fighters Guild if one sides with Sjoring Hard-Heart. *Trebonius Artorius – Primary antagonist of the Mages Guild questline. *Varus Vantinius – Primary antagonist of the Imperial Legion questline. *Gothren – Primary antagonist of House Telvanni questline. *Bolvyn Venim – Primary antagonist of House Redoran questline. *Orvas Dren – Primary antagonist of House Hlaalu questline. Oblivion *Ri'Zakar – Primary antagonist of the Fighters Guild questline. *Mannimarco – Primary antagonist of the Mages Guild questline. *Mathieu Bellamont – Primary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline. *Hieronymus Lex – Primary antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline. *Agronak gro-Malog – Primary antagonist of the Arena questline. *Frathen Drothan – Primary antagonist of the Mehrunes' Razor plug-in. *Torradan ap Dugal – Primary antagonist of The Thieves Den plug-in. Skyrim *Silver Hand – Primary antagonists of The Companions questline. *Ancano – Primary antagonist of the College of Winterhold questline. *General Tullius – Primary antagonist of the Civil War questline if one sided with the Stormcloaks. *Ulfric Stormcloak – Primary antagonist of the Civil War questline if one sided with the Legion. *Mercer Frey – Primary antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline. *Commander Maro – Primary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline. *Ildari Sarothril – Primary antagonist of the House Telvanni questline. *Olaf One-Eye – Primary antagonist of the Bards College questline. Online *Sheogorath – Primary antagonist of the Mages Guild questline. *Aelif – Primary antagonist of the Fighters Guild questline. *Hiath the Battlemaster – Primary antagonist of the 'Dragonstar Arena' *Voriak Solkyn – Primary antagonist of the 'Maelstrom Arena' *Ulondil – Primary antagonist of the Khenarthi's Roost region. *High Kinlady Estre – Primary antagonist of the Auridon region. *Naemon – Primary antagonist of the Grahtwood and Greenshade regions, as a Lich in Greenshade. *The Hound – Primary antagonist of the Malabal Tor region. *Javad Tharn – Primary antagonist of the Reaper's March region. *Bhosek the Bloody – Primary antagonist of the Stros M'kai region. *Vardan – Primary antagonist of the Betnikh region. *Angof the Gravesinger – Primary antagonist of the Glenumbra region. *Vaermina – Primary antagonist of the Stormhaven region. *Baron Wylon Montclair – Primary antagonist of the Rivenspire region. *Shiri, Uwafa and Suturah – Primary antagonists of the Alik'r Desert region. *Septima Tharn – Primary antagonist of the Bangkorai region. *General Vette – Primary antagonist of the Bleakrock Isle and Bal Foyen regions. *Balreth and Sadal – Primary antagonists of the Stonefalls region. *Magistrix Vox – Primary antagonist of the Deshaan region. *Ruuvitar – Primary antagonist of the Shadowfen region. *Fildgor Orcthane – Primary antagonist of the Eastmarch region. *Thallik Wormfather – Primary antagonist of the Rift region. *The Exalted Viper – Primary antagonist of the Craglorn region. *Veya Releth – Primary antagonist of the Morag Tong questline *Josajeh – Hidden primary antagonist of the Psijic Order questline. See also *Secondary Antagonists Category:Lists Category:Arena: Lists Category:Daggerfall: Lists Category:Morrowind: Lists Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Skyrim: Lists Category:Online: Lists Category:Incomplete Lists